Im sorry
by Freyris
Summary: How does someone say he is sorry? especially in a very special day?Find out AxC oneshot Hapee valentines


**Im sorry**

**Freyris**

**Disclaimer: I dont own seed/ destiny characters I just hope I Can own Meyrin so that I can kill her but noooo-sigh-**

**Hey! Happy Valentines guys!-gives everyone chocolates- Here's a one-shot Valentine fic for ASUCAGA! Hope you like it! Pls send a review onegai!**

**

* * *

**"Why were you with her last night?" Cagalli asked looking at her blue haired boyfriend 

"Nothing..."he simply replied

"Nothing! Your were out with her the whole night while I was here in the house patiently waiting for you the whole night! I ate dinner by myself...slept by my self and you...you were with her the whole night!" Cagalli yelled looking at him deadly

"Cagalli pls understand..."Athrun said"

"Understand what? That you like being with her rather than me?is that it?"Cagalli asked "i bet the reason that you came home so late last night was her right? She was giving you all her time!" Cagalli yelled tears in her eyes started to fall slowly

"Cagalli!...Stop jumping on conlusions!" Athrun yelled at her...Cagalli's eyes grew wide...this was the first time that Athrun yelled at her...She gave Athrun an icy cold glare before running out the room 'baka'

"uh..Cagalli! Wait!" Athrun said running after her but it was too late she already shut her door tight.Athrun looked at Cagalli's door and said 'Im sorry' before walking out

Cagalli heard what Athrun had said slumped on her pillow...and cried her self to sleep...Early in the morning ,around 4-5 Cagalli was awaken by some noise outside..

"Damn...what time is?" Cagalli groaned looking at her digital haro Alarm clock..."what all the noise and racket downstairs it's just 4:45 in the morning!.." Cagalli said standing up on her feet and grabbing her robe and step out of her room. She slowly climbed down the stairs and walked to the Living room only to find roses of different shades and color of orange and red were being placed by several men...

"Excuse me sir...err who is this from?" Cagalli asked

"Ohh...we dont know ma'am someone just called us earlier and told is to deliver this expensive roses to your doorstep...and also _he_ wanted to give this to give this to you ..."the man in delivery uniform said handing her a small card that smelled somewhat familiar

"How many roses are here?" Cagalli asked looking around the blooming roses

"A total of 143 ma'am" the man replied

"Okay...thank you very much..."Cagalli said looking at the scented card

"Your welcome madam...well we're off now...and Happy Valentines Ms Athha!" the man said before leaving

"Va...len..tines..?"Cagalli mumbled then it hit Cagalli hard like a thousand bricks...today was valentines. she looked around her once again and opened the card which released a very sweet scent...

_My dear Princess,_

_Happy Valentines! I hope you'll forgive me you are the reason why my heart beats I just want to say Im so sorry..._

_the roses are a total of 143 roses...that means I love you and if I add 2 more that means I really love you so much...now...may I ask you to turn around?_

_Your Knight in Red Shinning Armor,  
Athrun_

Cagalli was dumbfounded...not only about the _143 roses_ but his stupid request...to turn around...why the hell should she turn around when there nothing elseto see but only the hall way leading to the other rooms...She found it somehow weird but she closed her eyes and turned around like the noted had said...when she stop and faced the doorframe and opened her amber eyes...she found _someone_...that someone was Athrun carrying 2 bouquets of red fully bloomed roses...

"Happy Valentines...Cagalli..." Athrun said smiling at her.

Cagalli was speechless, her whole mouth dried up...even if she tried to speak no words came out but tears slowly formed in the blondes amber eyes.Athrun slowly approached her and wiped away the tears forming in her eyes and gently but passionately (a/n:wow...first time I ever used this word) kissed her on her lips.

"I love you...very much Cagalli...will you forgive me?"Athrun said after parting his lips with her...Cagalli nodded and smiled at him.."y-yeah..."Athrun smiled and hugged her tightly and kissed her once again but this time a little longer than the first one...

**Owari**

ahah Happy Valentines minna-san! I hope You liked it even though it was short!Forgive me if there are misspelled or any jumbled up words! Review Pls.


End file.
